The Incubus bride
by An Angel Flying with broken wings
Summary: All Amelia want was some entertainement when she foolishly summoned a demon to her dorm room. Now she's married to the king of Incubi and expected to bear him lots of little babies. What's more monsters marrying humans isn't that unheard of in her new husband's world. And what does she do when angels try to take her away from her new family? Femukes, rape, birth. R
1. Prolog

I don't own APH. I got this idea rping with my friend; Rinu-Motoga on deviant art.

* * *

Amelia sighed, today was the last day of spring break and she had nothing left to do. Even her roommate, Alice, was gone. Then again Alice did have a family unlike her. She brushed her long blond hair over one shoulder, one lock sticking up in the air, glancing at Alice's bookcase of occult and spell books. Perhaps there was some ritual in there she could do for kicks.

She skimmed the books until she found a spell to summon a demon that was pretty easy. She set up the circle. Amelia was pretty hot with D-cups, a small waist, and wide hips. She hummed as she set up, even if it didn't work she would no longer be bored.

She chanted the incantation, the chalk circle she drew glowed, a man appeared; a tall man wearing a long tan jacket and a pink scarf, he had light hair, a long thin but powerful looking tail, black bat like wings. His eyes were like amethysts, his nose big, like a Russian's, and out of his forehead were a pair of horns.

"Holy shit…it worked…" she said in awe.

The demon looked around before locking eyes with her, "State you name and reason for summoning me human."

"I'm Amelia…an orphan collage student…I was bored to be honest, I didn't think the spell would work."

"Then I shall take my payment and leave," he said looking around again.

"Only this half of the room's mine so…yeah…I read that you take something from the dwelling of whoever summons you so go ahead. Sorry I don't have much," Amelia told him looking sheepish.

But she didn't notice that the demon was looking her over.

'Hmm…good breasts, wide hips, no family…she's perfect,' he thought his tail wagging behind him.

"Did you see something you like…uh…"

"Ivan, I am called Ivan, and yes I have chosen my payment," he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close, "I choose you."

He locked her lips in searing kiss that literally stole her breath away, so much so that she fainted in is arms. Ivan scooped her up.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you…my bride," he cooed before they vanished.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

When Amelia woke up she found herself in the biggest, fanciest bed she had ever seen. It was a four poster canopy bed made of carefully carved oak and very fancy blue and green vine weaving. The sheets were well made and soft.

"Wow…" she said in awe.

"Good to see you're awake," came a voice that made her freeze up.

She turned to see Ivan, now dressed like a Victorian lord smiling at her, "Now that you're up you can be prepared for the party."

"Party? What party?" she asked getting out of the bed, looking around for a way home.

"Our engagement party," said Ivan clapping his hands summoning two girls dressed in maid uniforms.

One with pink hair in buns and pink eyes wearing a white dress with pink collar and hem, a pink apron, white socks with pink ribbon, and white boots with pink laces. The other had blue hair and eyes in a black and blue outfit of the same style. (An: A tribute to Maru and Moru from XxxHolic by Clamp)

"Yes Master Ivan?"

"Clean Amelia up for the party."

The two girls nodded and dragged her to a giant bathroom. They first removed any make up traces on her face, then used emulsion, they used a cream under her eyes to get rid of the bags from late night studying. A foam mask and lemon slices over her eyes for an hour as they pampered her hands and feet. A facial mask with rose petals for another hour while she was scrubbed from head to toe. Then they used a potion on part of her eye brows, her upper lip, and her body to remove any unwanted hair.

Once she was clean they painted her nails hot pink, brushed and slightly curled her hair, and basically dolled her up. Then dressed her in a pink and sliver gown that hugged her shoulders and showed off her curves and sliver ball earrings.

"All done mistress," they said, leading her to a mirror.

Amelia hardly recognized herself she looked amazing, like a princess. Ivan came in a moment later and put what looked like a sliver collar around her neck.

Before she could protest he spoke up, "It's the choker that goes with those earrings."

He then lead her into a ball room full of other creatures. One with tan skin, brown hair, green eyes, and cat ears came over first.

"Congrats on finally finding a bride Ivan. Maybe the Incubi and Succubi won't die out after all," he said smiling.

"Incubi? Succubi?" Amelia repeated confused.

"Pardon Amelia, she's in shock Antonio. Where is your wife?" asked Ivan wrapping an around Amelia as she glanced around.

"Lovina? She's with Madison and Engel over there cooing over Felicia's baby bump," replied Antonio pointing to a group of women, one of whom had blond hair much like Amelia's own.

"Maddie?" she asked going over.

The woman turned, her snow white and ice blue gown fluttering, she looked like Amelia's twin sister who had gone missing when they were 13 but this woman had a pair of transparent ice blue fairy wings that Amelia had first thought were part of the gown until she saw them move. In the woman's arms was a small child, about a year old with the same kind of wings and the same eyes but slivery hair.

"Amelia!" the woman cried giving her a one armed hug.

The other two women, a one with cat ears the other seemingly human but pregnant blinked. They both had golden eyes and an odd curl each. The cat eared one was in a purple dress, her hair in a bun on top of her head and her curl leaning towards the left. The pregnant one was in a tan two piece outfit that showed off her round stomach, the bottom was no more then a mini skirt really. Her hair was lighter, in a braid and her curl was more to the right.

"So this is your sister Maddie?" asked the pregnant woman whom Amelia guessed was Felicia.

"I thought you were dead…" Amelia said looking her twin over, "Why do you have wings?"

"I'm a snow fairy now, just like my husband and daughter. By the way this is Engel. It means angel in German. Gilbert got to name her," replied Maddie shifting the child to her hip.

"Ironically she's my half-sister in law. Her husband and mine are half brothers. Their father was a player and knocked up both a werewolf and a snow fey. They figured it out and raised their sons together. I'm Felica by the way, queen of the werewolves," said the pregnant woman getting up and shaking Amelia's hand.

"H-hi…"

"I'm her older sister, Lovina, queen of the cat demons, you already met my husband," said the other sister curtsying, before fanning herself.

"Lovina's going into heat for the first time since becoming a cat demoness," Maddie whispered to her sister.

"How did you get here? Is there anyway to get back?" Amelia asked hurriedly.

"Well…most beings from here are allowed to travel to the human world freely. In mine and Lovina's cases we accepted our husband's offers when we were still dating," said Felicia shrugging.

"I…was kidnapped to be a slave but Gilbert saved me, he nursed me back to health because being a slave for sale is not the healthiest thing in the world, and we fell in love," answered Maddie with a blush.

"Don't any of you want to go home?"

"This is our home now silly," replied Felicia giggling.

Amelia slowly backed away, she had to get out. She ran for the door only to run into another lady in a red and black dress.

"Oi! What's your bloody hurry?" asked the woman in an accented voice Amelia knew.

"Alice? Is that you?" it took Amelia a minute but it was indeed her roommate.

She had rarely seen the green eyed girl with out her dirty blond hair in pigtails or with out her glasses but now the other girl stood before her glasses and pigtail free. Her red and black dress reminded Amelia of the fake Odette in the first Swan Princess movie just no necklace. Her strait hair had been brushed so it now was just above her hips.

"Bonjour Amelia," came another familiar voice.

It was Alice's boyfriend Francis but he was dressed like a vampire.

"So you're Ivan's bride? Well I guess the school will think it was some kinda hate crime or something," said Alice shrugging.

"I'm not staying here," retorted Amelia pushing past them and heading for the door only to be stopped by some sort of force field.

Amelia pounded at it for about a hour until Ivan came over and dragged her to dance. He gripped her tight as they moved across the floor she could see Antonio and Lovina dancing, Antonio's nose buried in Lovina's hair and Lovina's face flushed from her heat. Felica was sitting holding Engel beside a tall blond with blue eyes she guessed was the werewolf king. As for her sister she saw her dancing with a sliver haired man with red eyes and white fairy wings she guessed was her brother-in-law Gilbert. Alice and Francis slow dancing, the British girl leaning against him smiling.

"It's a good thing I put that enchanted choker on you," he said as she struggled to break his grip on her.

"Let me go! I don't want to be your bride!" Amelia hissed.

"Really? Even though you now know what happened to your sister, met your niece?" he asked dipping her then pulling her back up.

"Leave them out of this!" she snapped glaring at him.

"Ha, and you humans call our kind heartless, you would really abandon the only family you have left. I was with Gilbert the day he saved her from the slave market. You have no idea how much seeing you means to her," he told her grabbing her face before turning to the others, "Thank you for coming but my bride's getting fussy."

Every one quickly left as Ivan dragged Amelia upstairs to another room. This one had a bed too but a section in front was missing and there were stirrups on the floor was a kinda spell or alchemy circle. The incubus stripped her, strapped her feet into the stirrups forcing her legs open, bound her hands to the head board and put a ball gag in her mouth when she started screaming protests.

"Now Amelia…lets see…," he sat in the gap between the stirrups and her legs, "Oh, a virgin, good."

The blond squirmed, she didn't want this. Ivan wasted no time thrusting into her breaking her hymen, making her scream around the ball gag under them the circle glowed. Amelia screamed again as pain shot down her tailbone and shoulders, flailing as she grew a tail and wings. Then Ivan pulled out of her pussy completely, removed the ball gag, forced his length into her mouth and fired.

"Swallow it," he ordered her, she did tears running her cheeks as she gulped down the hot, salty liquid.

The stuff burned her hoarse throat, her toes curling in the stirrups. Once he was done he pulled out and got a warm wet washcloth and started cleaning the blood between her legs then her new appendages surprisingly gentle with her now.

"I guess I should of turned you before having a party, then you might not of been so keen on going back to the human world," he said as he cleaned off her wings, "You have two months before we wed."

"Why two months?"

He chuckled, "I'm helping Francis plan his which is in a month along with ours. Plus the time will allow you to adjust to your new body. I don't plan on starting our family until our wedding night but if you try to run away again, I'll rape you once more and I'll make sure that I will have a pregnant bride to be. Also don't try to make yourself barren, one it won't work and two I'll put a baby in you for trying."

He then carried her to bed and left her to sleep.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

Please note that unlike "Tears We Shed" and "Smiles We shared" this is RusAme fic. No China, sorry folks. He may pop up as a minor character later on.

* * *

A week after becoming a succubus Amelia found herself at Alice's bridal shower. She was still unhappy about but the other girls made her feel welcome. Turns out that the other girls all had funny stories about their husbands like how Antonio had asked Lovina out a hundred days in a row till she agreed to date him. She also got to hold her niece which was nice for her even if Engel stuck the tip of Amelia's tail in her mouth and drooled all over it.

"Engel! That was very rude!" Maddie scolded the baby as she wiped any droll off her mouth.

"It's ok, she didn't hurt me," replied Amelia cleaning off her tail.

Lovina looked up from her glass of ginger ale to help with her morning sickness, "Your daughter maybe teething. I've seen a lot of kittens in my land do that to their parents' tails."

Maddie looked into her daughter's mouth, "Huh…she is teething. Could someone hand me her teething ring in her diaper bag?"

Alice handed the plastic ring to the winged child which she automatically stuck in her mouth.

"Vee~! So cute! I can't wait for my pups to come!" cheered Felicia, rubbing her stomach.

All the girls were in casual clothes that day which suited the girls just fine. Amelia, Maddie and Engel's outfits were made of a material that their wings were able to pass through. Same with Amelia's Capri's and Lovina's jeans for their tails. The only ones in dresses were Felicia because she felt more comfortable in it with her twin filled womb, and Alice because she was being a proper English lady, so she said.

"That means that she doesn't own any pants," Amelia had whispered to the others making them giggle.

The American blond wasn't looking forward to her wedding day at all but Alice was overjoyed, she kept smiling and laughing in her light blue dress. Amelia had never seen her ex-roommate so happy before. Alice was the only daughter out of several boys in her family what's worse she was the youngest. Her eldest brother took over the family business, her second eldest brother was a doctor and her youngest brother was lawyer so all the best careers for outshining her brothers were already taken. But her family business hadn't been doing well lately and a wealthy man wanted to buy it and even offered to let their family keep running it, in return he wanted a wife. Amelia had overheard Alice arguing with her parents, who were very old fashioned, over the phone about it. The man was 40 years older then her and she didn't love him, now she was getting married to a guy Amelia didn't know who big the age gap was but Alice loved him very much so it was cool.

"You seem nervous Amelia," Felicia piped up breaking her out of her thoughts.

"I hate Ivan, there I said it, I hate him," she replied crossing her arms.

"You do know what he did was perfectly legal here," Maddie pointed out playing horsy with Engel.

"He turned me into this thing!" she snapped gesturing to her body angrily.

"A succubus, a Lilith is what he plans for you to become once you marry him," answered Alice sipping her tea.

"I don't care! I want it undone and then be able to go home!" she wailed, startling the baby girl.

As Maddie tried to calm down her daughter Alice spoke up, "Well…I heard rumors of a spring near here that could change you back. Its near a statue of the Egyptian Goddess of magic; Isis."

Before any of the other girls could say anything Amelia had run off.

"You know that's a fertility spring, not a cure spring," said Lovina, "If she has sex before it's magic wears off she'll have at least twins."

"Ivan asked me to trick her into going there. He wants a pregnant bride, I think he threatened her with it and when he thought about it more he liked the idea. Francis owed him a favor and I offered to take care of it," replied Alice shrugging.

Amelia found the spring pretty easily but she didn't know that was being watched. She quickly stripped and jumped into the water splashing herself with it all over. In the trees Ivan smirked waiting for her to get out.

"Hey! What gives?" she snapped getting out and getting redressed, still tailed and winged.

"I see you were disobedient again. What Alice told you was false. I was testing you and I see I was right to send you to this fertility spring," said Ivan coming down and grabbing her from behind.

"F-fertility? Oh shit!" she cried struggling until Ivan presses a pressure point on her body to make her faint.

When she awoke she found herself in the stirrup bed again with her wings and tail bound down a gag that held her mouth open was in her mouth this time.

"This gag is new. We're gonna have a lot of fun now lets see…" he stuck his own tail up her pussy then into her womb ignoring her muffled cries and moans, "Ah…there are a couple of eggs ready…perfect."

He removed his tail and replaced it easily with his length. It didn't hurt like last time but she still didn't like it. She felt Ivan pound her hard and rough until he finally came into her like a fire hose, her stomach swelling slightly like there was already a child in there before he pulled out, most of the cum leaking out but Ivan stuck a dildo up her keeping some of his seed in. Amelia sobbed as the vibration of the sex toy made the semen inside her swirl around. Until Ivan stuck his dick in the gag's opening and starting to thrust again.

"Mmmm!?" she cried as he pounded her mouth, confused, he had already filled her womb why was he doing this.

"If you swallow my cum any possible children inside you will get more devolved and bigger. These will grow too," he told her grabbing her breast tightly as he fired, not as much as the first load but still enough.

Amelia sobbed as her breast swelled with milk under his tight hands and her stomach expanded slightly with new life. Ivan smiled un-strapping her from the bed then removed the gag and dildo before she curled up on her side sobbing.

"I hate you…" she said through her tears not caring what he did to her.

"I…I see…I guess I can divorce you and turn you back to human after you have the babies," he offered feeling bad now, sitting on the bed.

He had fallen for her at first sight and thought she had just been playing hard to get. He didn't realize she really hated him. She looked at him seeing true sadness and loneliness in his purple eyes.

"You would really do that for me?" she asked then looked at her stomach, "But…me and my sister were abandoned by our mother…I can't do the same to my own kids…"

He gently touched her cheek, "I…I fell in love with you from the first moment I saw you. I hope you can learn to love me too…"

"Fine, I'll give you chance but don't make me bigger like that again unless I ask you to, deal?"

"Deal."

At the end of the month Amelia sat in a temple her dress hiding her quadruplet filled stomach. She was at the two month point but she looked bigger the that due to the number of babies. Today was Alice's wedding day and British woman was nervous. She wrung her white glove covered hands her dress was mostly white with purple collar and sash.

"Vee~ I think you need to calm down, Alice," said Felicia who was now 7 months pregnant which meant she could go into labor any time after Amelia's wedding, well Amelia guessed.

"I'm about to become not only a married woman but a queen…" she then blushed, "And I bathed in that spring so I'm…gonna be pretty fertile the rest of the day so…"

"If you get preggy with more then me I'll be impressed. According to Ivan I'm having two sets of twins…He's been really nice to me lately," said Amelia rubbing her slight bulge.

Lovina was sucking on a sour mint, "Lucky you…I've just been sick to my stomach."

"But I'm the only one of the group who's not already pregnant or a mother…I'm last again…" cried Alice horrified at the idea.

"Oh boy…here she goes again. You know you're not the last of us to get married so chill out," replied Amelia popping a piece of vodka flavored candy into her mouth.

"What are you eating sis?" Maddie asked, keeping a close eye Engel who was gonna be the flower girl.

"Vodka flavored hard candies, Ivan gave 'em to me to try and I really like them. Either that or the babies do," she answered.

Antonio who was acting as the priest stuck his head in, "It's time girls."

Lovina helped her sister up as the rest of the girls took their places. Maddie was a bride's maid as well as Engel's escort, and Amelia was Alice's maid of honor. The music started and the two fairies made their way down the aisle, Engel giggling as she tossed blood red rose petals onto the floor. At the end Engel was handed to her Uncle Ludwig and Amelia did her part. She shook her head remembering that this was not her wedding, even though Ivan was standing by the alter as a groom's man.

The music changed and Alice made her way down the aisle, her new fangs glinting behind her veil, only turned the night before by Francis himself. The wedding was pretty strait forward, the couples' wrists were bound together with the ceremonial cord and they drank each other's blood from ceremonial goblets made of a black metal that was scared to vampires before kissing. Francis then put a tiara made from the same type of metal as the goblets and put it on his new wife as the on-lookers cheered and clapped.

"Well that was interesting," Amelia said as she braided her hair before bed that night.

"Most weddings in this world involve the cord tying and something else usually. But ours will be just the tying and a kiss," said Ivan who was reading a book.

"Alice told me that…you wanted me pregnant when we were wed. Why?"

Ivan blushed and looked away from her. Amelia put down her brush and sat on his groin, grinding her hips, "Tell me."

"I thought you'd be even more beautiful then normal all round with child ok? I was right."

Beautiful? Her? No one had ever said Amelia was beautiful. She had been called hot, sexy, smoking, cute and many other things but not that. She climbed off Ivan blushing.

"You…you think I'm beautiful?" she asked cupping her cheeks like a giddy school girl.

Ivan sat up and kissed her neck gently, playing with her cowlick making her moan, "Oh yes…I can't wait to fill you with children again and again."

That got her attention really fast and she backed away, "What do you mean again and again?"

"Have you seen any other Incubi or Succubi since you got here? I need your help, I am the last of my kind other then you and the children in your womb. A Lilith is a symbol of great fertility here because she is the mother of almost all Incubi and Succubi. I thought you knew that," he answered, "They will be cared for by nannies and tutors."

"Will I be allowed to have any hand in my children's upbringing?"

"Of course you will. All our children will know you're their mother and they will love you just as I do."

"Ok," she then got into bed and went to sleep, a hand on her stomach loving protecting the four little lives within.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

This chapter's gonna be about Maddie's past, that's how it's gonna be for the next few chapters and the other girls.

* * *

Maddie lay in bed with her husband and her mind wandered to the memories of how she got here…

_**FLASHBACK**_

Thirteen year old Madison or Maddie as she was called at times, walked home from street hockey practice, which she loved playing. She was lucky that the orphanage let her. It keep her out of trouble and gave the other orphans something to look forward to. She wore long blue jean shorts, a white tee-shirt, white socks and black sneakers, on her back was a blue backpack full of her hockey equipment.

What she didn't know was that she was being followed. A pair of ogres were waiting for her to be alone. They got their wish when she turned down an alley that she used as a short cut. One clapped a knock out gas soaked rag knocking her out.

When she woke up she found herself in a steel cage wearing a raggedy brown toga or tunic like dress, she looked around there were other people there including very pregnant women.

"The new girl's up," said one woman who looked like she was going to go into labor any moment.

"You're right," said another prisoner.

"W…where are we?" Maddie asked looking around.

"In a slave holding pen my dear girl. My you are a pretty one. You'll get sold easily," came the voice of a man that was green as he walked in giving them all food the pregnant ones getting more then the rest.

The green man, an ogre, patted one of the women's bellies, "Good, I should take you to the healer in a bit you're about ripe."

Another woman was curled up sobbing as blood soaked her tunic between her legs.

"Not again you useless bitch! That's the third child you've lost!" he snapped kicking her cage before dragging her and the one he said was about ripe out of the room.

"He's not going to kill her. He's going to have the healer see why she can't keep a baby, its cheaper then having to dispose of her body," a man told her.

After two and a half years of training to be a good slave, having her wavy blond hair cut short and being starved she was put on display out side the pen so buyers could see her before she was put up for auction. She winced at the sunlight, she had been indoors so long her eyes stung, around her neck was a bronze tracking collar just in case. On that same day a certain Incubus and Snow fey were walking around the market place looking around.

"This is so boring Ivan, can we go now?" whined Gilbert.

"You were the one who wanted to see how common demons had fun," replied Ivan, "they meet here, hang out, buy things like slaves and clothes."

But Gilbert wasn't listening his eyes were transfixed by a girl in a cage rubbing her eyes. Despite her incarceration and starvation she still looked pretty. Her skin pale from lack of sun light but flushed from a fever. Her eyes were slightly closed since she was sick, she was panting, shivering and coughing.

Gilbert marched to the ogre in charge, "I want to buy that girl over there."

"Which one?" asked the Ogre.

"Her," he said pointing at Maddie who blinked.

"She's not for sale. We're planning on auctioning her off starting at 5000 gold," the ogre replied smirking.

"I'll play 50,000 for her," Gilbert said sternly placing a bag of gold coins before the ogre.

"Sold!" cried the ogre roughly pulling Maddie out of her cage and shoving her to her new owner.

Gilbert just managed to catch her, "Ivan…Get the police. They are mistreating the slaves. This girl is ill and clearly malnourished."

Ivan nodded and got the cops as Gilbert carried Maddie to his carriage and wrapped her in a blanket to warm her up. As they rode this castle Gilbert called ahead and had a bath drawn, a bed, pajamas, hot soup, and medicine prepared for her. After servents bathed, dressed and put her to bed Gilbert took her the soup and medicine himself only to find that the girl was sitting on the floor which meant she had been trained.

"Miss, please stay in the bed. You're sick and you need rest," he said putting the tray down and getting her back into the bed.

"If…Master wants me to stay in bed…I'll stay in bed," she said before hacking.

"Don't call me Master. I'm Gilbert, what's your name?" he asked tucking her in.

"Madison but most people call me Maddie…" she replied as he poured out the medicine.

"How long were you there Maddie?" as he fed her the spoonful of syrupy medication.

"Two and a half years, I'm nearly sixteen," she replied after swallowing it and making a face at the taste, "I'm an orphan so my sister and I celebrate our birthdays July fifth, the day we were left at the orphanage." (AN: I came up with that day by adding 4 and one, the days of the month their counties celebrate independence)

Gilbert gave her a kind smile, "Then we should do something to celebrate if you feel up to it when your birthday rolls around. After all its not often that such a lovely lady turns 16. And you'll be happy to know that those slave traders are in jail for mistreatment of the slaves they were selling."

Maddie blushed as Gilbert fed her the soup, it wasn't much just a simple chicken broth but it was heavenly to her, he had done so much already and she had done nothing. One day when she felt a little better she tried to tidy up but Gilbert caught her and put her right back to bed.

"What are you trying to do?"

"I was trying to repay you for freeing me. I don't see why you did it," she answered resting against the pillows.

Gilbert blushed so much that Maddie thought that his wings might turn pink, "Have…you ever heard of love at first sight?"

Maddie blinked, "Of course I have. We watched Disney princess movies at the orphanage…oh…"

She blushed too, her heart starting to pound in her chest.

"Yeah…"

"I…I think I'm falling in love with you too," she said as he got closer.

They then kissed, as they did just like in Don Booth's version of Thumbelina Maddie grew wings out of her back and her ears became slightly pointed like an elf's.

"I should of known that would happen…" he said seeing her new wings.

Maddie turned and gasped, "They…they're beautiful!"

On her sweet 16 Gilbert took her out for a night on the town in a brand new slivery dress that had a big lavender bow under her breast and a light blue shawl over her shoulders. Her hair was growing back so she looked like she had a pixie cut. They went shopping, to see a show, had dinner, all in all the best night of her live. They did again the next year but met Ivan at dinner who had a video camera with him and Maddie was about to learn why.

Gilbert got on one knee bright red, took out a box, opening it to show a ring, "Maddie…I know we haven't been together as long as other couples…but…will you marry me?"

She squeaked out, "Yes!"

On their wedding night Maddie got pregnant and nine months later had their daughter Engel.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Maddie smiled to herself as she drifted off, she had a pretty good life after Gilbert had saved her. Maybe she could talk him into more kids in the future.

_**TBC **_


	5. Chapter 4

Lovina sighed as she looked in the mirror side ways, she was jealous that Amelia was married to a creature that could accelerate pregnancy so the pregnant American was further along then her. Also Antonio barely spent time with her anymore. She knew this was because he was trying to change how their kingdom was run. It used to be that who ever beat the current king in battle took over. Antonio had been born a simple peasant boy but he challenged the former king after his family's land was taken away simply because the king could take it. Now normally only nobles were allowed to challenge the king but the court found his determination amusing until he won.

The nobles were mad at him for breaking tradition and even more so for marring Lovina and not one of their pompous, over pampered and over powdered daughters who would of probably poisoned him so their father's could pick a new king. Lovina plopped onto the bed, her pregnancy had been confirmed which made her happy but she missed her husband. Suddenly the door creaked open as a bouquet of Daisies were brought in by none other then said husband.

"Antonio…what are you doing here?" she asked sitting up.

"I finally got those dumb nobles to see reason," he told her sticking he flowers in a vase as his wife nervously smoothed out her pink no sleeve night gown then frowned when she saw her non-existent baby bump.

"You threatened to take away their titles, lands and riches right?" guessed Lovina looking off into space.

"What's wrong love?" asked Antonio cupping his wife's cheek ignoring her question in reality he _had_ taken their land and planned on dividing it amongst his children when they grew up.

"I…I'm jealous of Felicia and Amelia…they're so round and ripe looking while I'm still flat," Lovina told him showing him her tummy.

"I'm sure I can find a way to help you get bigger sooner love but Ivan wanted to know if you could design his and Amelia's wedding cake and set up the menu?" he asked with a grin knowing she was going to get a big surprise in the morning.

"Oh! Sure!" she yawned, "I can start tomorrow…I'm super sleepy."

He happily tucked his wife into to bed thinking back to when he first met Lovina.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Why do we have to come to the human world to get stuff for your half brother's wedding?" Antonio asked Ludwig as they walked into the bakery that Lovina and Felicia worked at.

Felicia was mixing stuff for cakes as Lovina frosted and decorated them.

"I hate working here. Too many orders!" Lovina whined as she put the finishing touches on a cake for a birthday party.

Just as she said that Antonio and Ludwig walked in. Felicia who was in charge of taking orders came out as she and Ludwig talked Antonio stared at the other girl. Something about the way she smelt under the deodorant, shampoo and flecks of frosting.

"What are you staring at bastard?" she snapped at him making blink.

"Lovina, don't be mean to the customers, that how you lost your last few jobs," Felicia scolded from the cash register before turning to Ludwig, "Will you need to have it delivered?"

"No ma'am I'm going to be picking it up. I can assemble the cake thank you," answered Ludwig smiling.

"Ugh," groaned Lovina rubbing her forehead.

"Are you alright Miss Lovina?"

"If you must know I hate working with my sister."

"Lovina! That's mean!" whined Felicia looking hurt.

"Would you like to go for coffee miss Lovina?" he asked with a smile.

"Not if you were the last guy on earth," she snipped.

After that first refusal Antonio keep coming back even when she kept refusing him. On the 100th day…

"You are really stubborn…" she said clearly impressed.

"And you're really attractive," replied Antonio as Felicia walked past them.

"Where are you going sis?"

"For a date with Ludwig!" Felicia replied giggling in her navy blue dress, "He's so kind and strong and smart!"

Lovina looked at Antonio, "I guess I could go on a date with you since Felicia has a date…"

And the rest was history.

_**END FLASHBACK…**_

The next morning Antonio woke up to see Lovina staring at herself in the mirror again.

"What's wrong now dear?" he asked getting up.

She turned showing him a swelling in her stomach, she looked four months pregnant with twins.

"W-what happened?" she asked sounding panicked.

"Calm down love, this is normal, you're a cat demoness now so your pregnancy is different then Amelia, Felicia, or Alice's," he told her putting his ear to her belly.

"What are you doing?" she asked blushing.

"Listening to see how many kittens you're having, relax," he told her, "I hear one…two…three heart beats. Triplets! Not bad for a first litter my queen!"

"First litter?" she repeated, "Who said I was having more kittens after these three?"

Antonio gave Lovina his own version of Puss in Boots' adorable eyes, "Please? I've always wanted a big family, I was thinking we could divide the ex-noble's lands among them when they're old enough."

"So you didn't really make them see reason huh?"

"No but I left them enough land to farm land to live off of."

She warped his arms around his neck, "You're such a good king."

"Thank you my beautiful queen," he kissed her, rubbing her stomach, proud of the kittens growing inside of her.

_**WITH FELICIA AND LUDWIG…**_

Felicia sighed as she sat in bed her swollen feet propped up by pillows. Ludwig rarely let her out of bed now, according to him she could pop any moment, she felt like it too.

Ludwig walked in with a pitcher of water and a glass, "How are you feeling?"

"Uh…I think I wet myself…" she said with a blush.

She blushed even worse when Ludwig looked into the covers, "Felicia…stay here, I have to get a midwife. Your water broke."

A few minutes later Ludwig returned with a panda demoness named Yue who was the midwife. Ludwig grabbed her hand.

"Luddy…My tummy's hurting…" she whimpered as Yue set up.

"Sh…I'm here," he told her before she screamed as a contraction hit.

"She's nearly fully dilated Sir Ludwig, you're twins will be here soon, aru," Yue told them as Ludwig patted Felicia's hand.

"You can do this Felicia," he told her.

"Push Lady Felicia," Yue told her.

"AH!" Felicia screamed as she bore down.

"Sir Ludwig, press down on her stomach to help her," the Panda demoness told him.

He did so making his wife scream again but she felt the first baby slip out. Yue caught it easily, cutting the cord and putting it to the side.

"A girl, push," she told Felicia, the tiny newborn werewolf wailing in her blanket.

Felicia pushed as hard as she could, her wolf ears and tail popping out just before she felt her other child out.

"Ah…" the new mother collapsed on the pillows.

"A boy," said Yue cutting the boy free and wrapping him up before handing both babies to their mother, who was being showered with kisses.

"Well done Felicia…they're perfect," said Ludwig helping Felicia out of her nightgown, the twins latching onto her nipples as Yue left.

"I wanna name our son Jason after my favorite Greek/Roman hero," said the mother werewolf smiling at her son.

"I like that name. If we're naming our children after mythical beings how about June after the goddess Juno?" asked Ludwig stroking his daughter's cheek.

By then the twins were asleep and Felicia was about to join them, smiling, "Jason and June…perfect."

"Rest my love," Ludwig tucking his wife in and ordering messengers to send word of the twins' birth, knowing Ivan would explain that werewolves have shorter pregnancy then humans to his bride-to-be.

As his wife slept Ludwig thought about when he told her what he really was.

_**FLASHBACK…**_

Ludwig had been dating Felicia for six months and he really liked her. Though for her safety they **never** had a date on the full moon. That night they were having a romantic dinner at a little bistro that Felicia loved.

"These last six months have been awesome Luddy!" she told him with her huge happy smile.

Ludwig smiled back, "You've made me happy to…which is why I'll understand if you want to leave me. Felicia…I'm werewolf…"

"Ok! So that's why you don't want to go on dates on the full moon? Cause you didn't want to bite me?" she asked tilting her head.

"No, not everything you heard about…I didn't want you to know," he replied, "Girls know having a werewolf boyfriend isn't as hot and glamorous as books and movies make them."

"I'm ok with it. I love you for you not for what you are," she told him putting his hand over his.

"Felicia, there's a reason why I wanted to tell you this…I…was wondering…" Ludwig said blushing, "would you be my wife?"

"Si!" Felicia cried running around the table to hug him happily.

_**END FLASHBACK…**_

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 5

Alice hummed as she put on a sexy nurse outfit, her stomach exposed so she wouldn't rip it with what they were about to do. One thing Amelia hadn't known about her was that Alice used to be a slut. See when she was younger she had gotten into an accident and been stabbed through her lower abdomen, and to save her life her womb had been removed but when she had been turned it had grown back, luckily it hadn't hurt her too much. Since she knew she couldn't get pregnant she slept around, though she made sure not to sleep with any guy who sick. She could tell if someone had a STD by their aura. Another side effect of her sleeping around was that it was hard to get her horny.

"Francis I'm ready!" she said putting her feet in slings and putting on a gag as her new husband came in dressed as in a lab coat.

Francis smiled as hand cuffed her to the bed then got into character.

"So Nurse Alice…I hear that you want to be a surrogate mother," he said setting up a special dildo that would fire water into her.

Alice nodded, "Mmhm!"

"Alright, just hold still and I'll collect the eggs for vitro fertilization," he then pushed the dildo up her pussy making her moan.

The dildo had a tube that was nearly thick as it was at the base leading to a water cooler like you might see in an office.

"Ready?" he asked her his hand on the lever.

Alice nodded, this was by far the kinkiest think she had ever done. Once the water was on Francis watched it travel down the tube and into his wife. The result was instant, Alice moaned as she felt the water shoot in and her nipples stiffened under the costume. After a few minutes her stomach started swelling and she squirmed, it felt so good.

Francis smiled rubbing the growing bump, "You're growing nicely Nurse Alice, do you like how this feels? Do you want to make the baby bigger?"

Alice nodded, groaning around the gag. Francis pressed a button and the spout on the dildo got bigger releasing more water making her bigger.

"Mrmm!" Alice arched her back, she looked about five months along and that was about all Francis could take.

He pulled out the tube letting her drain out into the sink.

"Hmm?"

"It's time to put a real baby or two in you," he told her flipping her skirt up and pulling the dildo out of her pussy with a wet pop, "All slicked up and ready to go."

Alice nodded, Francis had been the light of her life ever since they met. He pounded her until he unloaded his seed into her then freed her.

"I love you," he told her curling up in bed with his wife.

"I love you too," Alice replied.

_**WITH AMELIA AND IVAN THE NEXT MORNING…**_

"I still can't believe that Felicia had her babies so soon!" cried Amelia before going back to her breakfast, she was starving!

"She's an animalistic monster as are Ludwig, Lovina and Antonio, where as you, Maddie, Gilbert, Alice, Francis and myself are classed as humanoid monsters," said Ivan observing his bride-to-be, "You seem to very hungry."

"I'm starving but no matter what I eat I don't fill up!" she whined.

"That happens sometimes, the babies are Succubi and/or Incubi like us. They feed off the sex we have while their in your womb. And when they hit puberty they'll need to be near people having sex or do it themselves," Ivan told her.

Amelia gave him a look that clearly stated that she did _not_ want to have sex at that time.

"I have something that could help you," he said pulling out a box labeled 'Pussy pacifier'.

"What's that?" she asked blinking

"It's a dildo designed for pregnant Succubi. You just need to orgasm to feed the fetuses," he said pushing the box over.

She sighed and took the box into the bath room. The Pussy Pacifier was more like a pair of panties with a built in dildo more then anything else. She slipped it on the activated it. It vibrated and pumped up and down! It felt so good that she had to hold on to the sink counter until she got used to it and orgasmed which made her feel less hungry.

She fixed her self up and walked out, "Thanks…"

"No trouble, oh your wedding dress is in your dressing room for you try it on," Ivan told her.

The bride to be was shocked at her wedding outfit, it was consisted of a black leather top that barely covered her milk filled breasts, and a black skirt that started at her waist and went down half her claves, there was also a black veil. It wasn't quite what she had in mind but it was comfortable and it fit fine.

"Ivan…can I make one teeny tiny request about my wedding dress?" Amelia asked leaning over Ivan after she changed clothes.

"What would that be?"

"I…I was hoping that I could have a white wedding dress, please…maybe one that wasn't a bikini top and a skirt but an actual dress?" she asked giving him a pleading look.

"You mean you want a human-style wedding dress?" he asked before Amelia nodded, "Ok, what ever you want my sweet."

"Really?" Thank you!" she hugged him around his neck making him blush.

She pulled back and blinked, "Are you blushing?"

"Maybe…why? Supernatural beings can blush," said Ivan.

"I think it's kinda cute," Amelia told him walking off.

One of the things Amelia loved about Ivan's palace was the hot springs she had found. The hot water was soothing and the water was full of minerals that were good for her skin. She loved to just soak it felt good on her pregnant body. Though today she was surprised to see Maddie, Alice, Lovina and Felicia, the kids were in a play pen not close enough to hurt the trio of babies but close enough so they could be heard if they cried. Though Maddie only had her feet in the pool.

"Why are you all here?" she asked stepping into the water.

"Some sort of meeting…" replied Alice who looked flushed.

"Are you ok Alice? You don't look so good," piped up Felicia.

"I'm not feeling my best I'm sorry to say…" said Alice adjusting the towel around her breasts.

"Francis gave me some blood packets to keep cool," said Maddie reaching into an ice chest beside her and handing it to Alice who hungrily gulped it down.

"Neat trick sis," cheered Amelia adjusting the towel that was over her own chest.

"Vee…Lovina, I thought cat's hated water."

"I'm a cat _demon_. Besides that's only certain domesticated cats. Wild cats don't mind water at all," replied Lovina sipping some juice.

"More blood please," requested Alice making the other girls look at her and do a double take, had her breasts been that big a minute ago?

"Did Francis say where he got that blood?" asked Felicia, getting out to tend to June and Jason.

"He said it was his blood," answered Maddie, who didn't know that much about vampire reproduction, truthfully the only one who did was Alice since she was one.

"Oh…" said Alice looking slightly shocked.

"What's with that look? Did Francis break some kind of rule? Are you gonna be sick?" asked Lovina struggling to get up incase it was the latter.

"Sit down, I'm not going to be sick nor did Francis break any rules," snapped the vampire queen.

Amelia watched this exchange while holding a glass of juice using her tail, she had gotten good with that thing.

"So…what's up?" asked Felicia who had a baby werewolf nursing from each of her breasts.

Alice sighed, "Francis's blood just helped me get past the morning sickness phase of my pregnancy because as the father his blood helps the baby grow when it's inside me. Stop making those faces, I know for a fact that Incubi semen can speed up a Lilith's pregnancy."

"Hey! No dragging me into this!" protested the soon to be official Lilith, queen of Incubi and Succubi.

Lovina giggled, "Looks like you two queen bees have your royal jellies."

Maddie snorted back her laughter out of respect for her older twin, though her wings quivered showing her amusement though none of the other girls noticed.

"I don't get it," said Felicia

"Vampires as well as Incubi and Succubi are endangered at the moment. Since Amelia will be the new Lilith once she marries Ivan she'll be having all the new baby incubi and succubi," Lovina explained her tail making small circles in the water.

"Whoa, hold on, I never agreed to have more kids after these four," snapped Amelia pointing to her belly.

Felicia looked at Maddie, "If you, Engel, and Gilbert were the last of the fey would you bare a whole new race of them?"

Maddie choked on her drink blushing, "I…I guess I would…"

The Italian sisters looked from one blond twin to the other, "How are you two sisters?"

"Like you two can talk," chided Alice gulping down more blood this time her stomach growing slightly.

The girl then laughed and talked of other things, like the Amelia's wedding which was now just a week away…

TBC


	7. Chapter 6

"I'm not going out there!" Amelia declared on her wedding day pacing her dressing room.

She was to wear a white, spaghetti strap dress that showed off her breasts and baby bump amazingly. Around her neck there would be a simple string of pearls that Ivan said had belonged to his mother. In her ears were a pair of aquamarine earrings that one of her foster families had given her as a birthday gift. On her head was going to be Maddie's wedding veil, she all the somethings for her wedding. (an: Something old; the necklace, something new; the dress, something borrowed; the veil, and something blue, her earrings)

"Why not? You agreed to marry Ivan so you could stay with your kids," said Alice sipping a regular blood bag.

"I…think I'm falling for him…he reminds me of myself as a kid when me and Maddie were put in different foster homes," Amelia told her friend running a hand over her round belly feeling her children squirm as if they knew it was her.

"Ivan's had a hard life, he grew up alone until he managed to find a few other succubi and Incubi but at the time a sickness was sweeping our world. It effected all monsters but hit vampires, incubi and succubi the hardest. Other clans had losses but Ivan was the only incubus to survive. A lot of people think that the virus was designed to effect those who lived off humans in some way the worst," explained Lovina who was brushing Amelia's hair.

"Don't worry, it's long gone now so your babies and you will be safe," added Felicia sucking on a popsicle since it was summer though she was very twitchy.

"You know the garden I'm getting married in? Ivan said have it and turn it into whatever I want. I was thinking a play area for the kids," said Amelia changing the subject.

"Oh? I thought you didn't want to get married?" teased Alice making the bride blush.

"Shut up Alice!" she snapped before looking at a pacing, popsicle sucking Felicia, "What's with her?"

"Its first time away from her twins, separation anxiety," said Maddie, "She'll get over it."

Lovina sighed, "Poor Felica."

All too soon it was time for the show, Amelia gulped as she started walking down the grassy aisle. She was shocked to see that Ivan looked just as nervous as she did but smiled when he saw her.

'I guess this won't be _so _bad,' she thought.

During the kiss she felt Ivan slip something onto her left ring finger, she opened her eyes to find it was a solid gold wedding band, just like she had seen so many of her foster parents, hopeful adopters, and teachers wear.

She looked up at him and he smiled, "I thought you might like a human style proof of marriage."

It wasn't like the other girls didn't have proof of marriage; Lovina and Felicia had bracelets of metals that didn't hurt them, Alice an anklet, and Maddie a necklace. She thought she'd be getting a ring for her tail but this was so much better!

Amelia hugged him around the neck, "I love it!"

"I thought you might," he said carefully putting her back on the ground.

During the reception Felicia kept calling home to check on the twins every five minutes. That is until Ludwig took away her phone.

"They'll be fine, we left them in good hands," he assured her.

Lovina looked at her own husband, "Do that to me and I will punch you so hard."

"Yes dear," Antonio replied trying to keep her calm.

"I wasn't keen on leaving Engel home with a baby sitter the first time either, Felicia," Maddie told her sister in law.

After the meal and the beautiful chocolate flower themed cake it was time for the presents. Most of them were stuff for the babies which made Amelia smile along with jewelry, a mixer, a pasta maker, some things of hers from the human world, and…something that made newly wedded woman blush, sex toys. It was true that Ivan had a bed with built in stirrups but they had agreed that it was only to be used to deliver their children from now on. As for the gags…they were borrowed.

"This was Francis's idea?" Amelia guessed looking at the pregnant vampire queen.

"Nope! Mine!" said Alice with an evil grin.

The new Lilith looked at the French Vampire, "Don't look at me, I didn't corrupt her. She was actually worse when we first met."

Amelia looked back at her former roommate.

"What? You don't know everything about me," said Alice sipping some blood.

After an hour Ludwig gave in to Felicia's puppy dog eyes and took her home; though the werewolf king wanted to get back to his pups too. Lovina was getting cranky which meant she was tired, Alice kept nodding off and Maddie and Gilbert had promised Engel they would be home in time to tuck her in so they all went home. Amelia slipped on her favorite sky blue tank top night shirt which was one of the things that had been returned to her, it was a lot shorter on her due to her tummy and breasts but it worked. As she sleep she had the oddest dream; an angel, looming over her.

"Don't worry, I'll free you of these demon spawn," he said, somehow reaching into her stomach.

She started to freak out and wake up, then screamed when she saw the angel was real and really was trying to kill her babies. The angel vanished when he realized his target was awake but not before Ivan saw it.

He hugged her shaking form, "Are you and the babies ok?"

Amelia nodded, feeling the babies kick and squirm out of fear, "W-w-was that a r-r-r-real…"

"Angel? Yes. They hate us so called dark creatures. A few decades ago they released a virus that killed most of us and made those who didn't die infertile. Francis and myself were among the few of the worst hit groups who didn't get sick. Sadly for them it killed off or made their females barren. They must either hate the idea of my kind reproducing or they want to breed with you. Either way I won't let them hurt you," he told her petting her hair gently.

Amelia clung to him, she had never be so scared. Her babies had almost been killed by that thing.

"They won't kill children that are already born but fetuses are fair game," he told her holding her close, "But I won't let them."

That night Ivan stayed up until Amelia fell asleep but held her even closer to make her feel safe. The next day he had the servants get to work on the nursery for the babies. Amelia was mean while feeding the babies with the pussy pacifier which was loosing it effectiveness on her so she and the babies were hungry. She slipped it off laying back in her brown dress, thigh high stockings, and heart choker. She then started looking through Alice's gift; there were some ankle cuffs and some toys but nothing that would help her but it couldn't hurt trying them out with her husband. She cuffed herself to the bed, took off the dress and waited. When Ivan came in to find her in just a bra, choker, thigh highs, her wedding band and her legs being held by ankle cuffs.

"A-Amelia! W-what are you doing?" he said his pants getting very tight.

"The pussy pacifier stopped working one me…we're hungry…" she whined running her hands over her tummy.

"You know you risk being pushed further into your pregnancy, perhaps even into labor," he warned her, because if she got his seed in her body when pregnant the babies would get bigger or gain company if it was early enough in the pregnancy and he came in her pussy.

"I. Don't. Care. I'm. _Starving!_" she hissed at him.

"Ok, ok, I'll then give you a sexual feast. But I have to set up first," replied Ivan grabbing the box of sex toys.

He filled a squirting dildo with water and put a cock ring on himself, no sense in coming early after all. He then stuffed the squirting dildo into her.

"Well that was la…ah!" before she could finish her sentence Ivan pulled the trigger and squirted water into her, making her gasp.

Ivan smirked, "I said I would give you a sexual feast and I'm keeping my word."

He then unclasped her bra and started drawing on her body with his tongue drawing out delicious moans from his wife as he squirted more water into her pussy making her squirm. Once the dildo was empty he pulled out watching the water drain out, he could tell she was close so he started to lick her pussy until she orgasmed.

He lapped up her pussy's juices then slipped off the cock ring, "Ready for dessert?"

She nodded and took his length into her mouth, sucking and licking it. He moaned and rubbed her taunt belly, he could feel his children moving around as if thanking him for their meal. When he came he could tell she swallowed because he could feel her stomach grow along with their babies. Amelia groaned, having felt not only her belly button become an outie but something inside her break. She panted as Ivan carried her to the bed with stirrups and ordered a servant to fetch Yue the midwife.

Amelia whimpered, she was scared and in pain. Ivan pet her hair, and gave her a herbal drink to help with the pain as the panda demoness came in.

"I hate to tell you two this but she's no where near ready to push, she won't be for a few hours," Yue told them rubbing Amelia's tummy.

After a few hours and several castration and death threats Amelia was ready to push. The blond woman groaned as her pussy was stretched by the first child. It didn't hurt her as much as she thought it would but it still hurt.

"Gah!" she cried as she felt her first child slip from her body and start crying.

"It a boy," Yue stated.

Soon Amelia's stomach was flatter and she had a pair of little girls nursing form her, Ivan held their twins sons smiling.

"They're so adorable!" the new mother cooed at her daughters.

"I was thinking Damien and Amanda for two of them," said Amelia looking at her older daughter then her younger son.

"I was thinking Drysi for the younger girl, and our older son Viktor," suggested Ivan smiling at his family.

"Perfect, just like them."

TBC


	8. Chapter 7

Amelia hummed as she buckled the last of her three thin, black belts over her red mini dress, her hair tied in a side pony tail. She was ready to shop for Lovina and Alice's baby shower presents. She kissed each of her week old quadruples on their foreheads. Though she wasn't sure who was who's twin. Amanda looked just like her, Damien looked like his father and the other two a mix of them. Drysi had sliver hair and blue eyes while Viktor had blond hair and purple eyes.

"Be good," she told them before heading to the mall.

After finding good baby gifts for her friends she did a little browsing. Until she walked past a certain perfume kiosk.

"Ma'am, would you try this perfume?" asked the girl behind the counter holding a bottle, she had dark hair and eyes along with white wings but since Amelia didn't see a halo she guessed the girl was white-winged bird demon.

"Sure," said Amelia letting the girl sprayed some on her wrist but the smell of it made her faint, scaring the girl.

Two angels came out and dragged Amelia away, a third looked at the girl, "Well done Sakura. You may have earned yourself a halo."

Yes Sakura is an angel, but one without a halo which meant she was considered second class by those with halos. Another thing about her was that she wasn't a full-blooded one. Her mother was a White Tengu, a winged Japanese goblin. After the virus incident the few pure blood angel women were reserved for the royals and high-ranking nobles. All the others settled for mixing with creatures that at least looked angelic. But none of the children born from these unions had ever earned a halo.

Sakura didn't know what they were doing to the lady she had knocked out. Hell, she had only been told to spray that stuff on the wrist of any blond succubi she saw. She watched as she was strapped to a chair, her wedding band clutched in her fist.

"Let me go!" Amelia ordered struggling.

"You poor girl, you've been brainwashed."

"I have not! Get away from me!" she cried as an angel put his hand on her head to erase her memories and knock her out.

Sakura watched as a necklace shaped like an angel's wing was placed around her neck, sealing her in human form and keeping her memories locked away.

"There, this'll keep that lousy incubus from breeding further," said the angel who put the necklace on her.

"And best of all that stupid thing will think she ran away!" cheered the angel who had wiped her mind before they dumped her back in the human world.

Sakura bit her lip, she had help them take a mother from her children and she knew that it was wrong, a wrong she had to make right again. Screw getting a halo! If she had to tear families apart to get one she didn't want it. She flew off to where she knew the outcasts lived, half-breeds, like herself, and angels who believed that all creatures of their world could and should live in harmony. They all headed for the incubus king's castle.

Ivan was worried, no one in his castle had heard anything from Amelia, he had contacted the others but they hadn't heard from her. After a while there was what he thought was a female White Tengu bowing before him very low.

"Why are you bowing so low?" he asked her.

"Sir, I bring news of your wife…she was taken by angels, her mind wiped and dumped back in the human world," she told him, "They put a charm on her to seal her form and keep anything from stirring her memories."

"How do you know this?" he asked her starting to suspect she _wasn't_ a tengu.

"I…I was the one who knocked her out. I swear I had no idea what was in the bottle! If you want to punish me then do so…but offer sanctuary to those who came with me. Those of us with out halos or who are only half angels are treated very poorly," said Sakura gesturing to a group of gaunt, skinny, rag wearing beings.

Ivan was shocked, this wasn't what he had expected to see when it came to angel peasants, "What is your name?"

"Sakura sir. I am half Angel, half White Tengu," she answered.

"You are very brave. You did a wrong but you sought to make it right. You also are trying to save people like you so I will spare you, as well as give them sanctuary," he told her giving her a gentle smile.

Sakura smiled, tears of joy running down her face, "Thank you so much!"

Ivan motioned for her to leave as he went to check on the quads. They were all fast asleep unaware that their mother was missing and didn't remember them.

"Don't worry little ones, I'll get your mama back. I promise," he whispered to his children.

_**FOUR YEARS LATER…**_

During the past four years Ivan and the others managed to take down the current angel government and made Sakura's kind-hearted and good-natured parents the new king and queen. On the night after their husbands came home the other girls became pregnant again. Maddie was happy about that but missed her sister. The other girls missed her too. Ivan lovingly taped every birthday, Christmas, mother's day, every first of the children for Amelia when he found her. Engel was now five and the younger kids were all nearly four. Alice has given birth to twin boys; James and Charles. Lovina had twin girls and a boy; Rosa, Camellia, and Enzo.

Meanwhile in the human world, Amelia had finished college and had gotten a job at a maid café. She never went anywhere without the gold band or the angel wing necklace she had been found after missing for a few months. Months she had no memory of what so ever. She had tried a lot of things to get her memories back but none worked. It was frustrating for her.

But that was soon going to change…

There were all kinds of people from the other world were looking for her and a lucky naga happened to find her when he had stopped at the café for a break but rolled out in his fake wheel chair after seeing her and paying for his coffee and pastry.

"Ok…that was weird huh, Kikyo?" said Amelia looking at her Japanese co-worker and friend.

Kikyo shrugged, "Maybe they were running late for something but only just realized what the time was."

"Yeah guess your right," she said smiling.

_**IN THE DEMON WORLD…**_

"_Happy birthday dear Amanda, Damien, Drysi and Viktor. Happy birthday to you!" _sang Sakura, her mother and father, Lovina, Antonio, their kittens, Felicia, Ludwig, their pups, Gilbert, Maddie, Engel, Francis, Alice, their twins and Ivan all sang before the quadruples blew out the candles on their cake.

Their actual birthday had been three days before. Ivan had spent the entire day with them playing, reading, taping and laughing. As the cake was served the same naga from before slithered in.

Ivan spotted him and took him to an empty room, "What is it Hercules?"

"I found Lady Amelia sir. She's working in a maid café with a very cute Japanese lady," said the naga blushing at the memory of the woman he saw.

"Did they find Mommy?" asked Drysi peaking in.

"That's right," said Ivan kneeling by his youngest child, "But why did you leave your party baby?"

"I need the potty. Will you take me?"

"Sure my little angel," he said picking up the girl.

"Do you think Mommy still loves us daddy?" Drysi asked as she kicked her feet and went.

Ivan sighed, "Yeah I do. She loved you kids so much, she wanted to hold all four of you at the same time after you were born. All done?"

Drysi nodded and hopped off the potty and over to her stool to wash her hands. Ivan silently swore to himself that he would get the kids back their mother before they turned five now that he found her. He was getting his wife back and not loosing her again.

_TBC_


	9. Chapter 8

"_You found her!?_" four pregnant women cried when they heard the news about their friend.

"Awesome!" cried Gilbert pumping his fist happy that his wife's sister had been found at last.

"That's wonderful!" cheered Antonio hugging Lovina around her pink shirt covered shoulders.

"It maybe hard to get her to fall back in love with you, or even getting close to her at that café she works at," pointed out Ludwig.

"Not if her heart remembers him," contradicted Francis.

"Francis, I love you but shut up," whined Alice rubbing her temples.

"According to Hercules it's a cross between a normal café and a hostess club like they have in Japan. I can simply request her," answered Ivan shrugging not realizing how his sister-in-law would react.

"My sister in working _there_!? She's almost a freaking slut!" cried Maddie, sweat coming down her face before her husband pressed an cold pack to her head, "Thanks Gil…"

"Maddie…we're going to the mountains for the rest of the summer…the heat's too much for you in your condition," said Gilbert sitting by his pregnant wife who was panting, keeping the compress to her head.

Since they were beings of winter cold Maddie, Gilbert and Engel were not fond of heat of the summer. Normally they could keep themselves cool using their powers but her pregnancy made it harder for her to keep herself comfortably cool.

"But I wanna be here when Amelia comes home," Maddie whined taking the cooling item from her husband and pressing it against the back of her neck.

The Italian sisters both fanned the female snow fairy as Alice got her some nearly frozen lemonade.

"It'll take time for Ivan to bring her back, more then the rest of the summer," she said handing her friend the drink.

"Fine," Maddie said glancing out the window at the kids playing in the pool, she really didn't want to take her daughter away from her friends but this heat was bad for her and the baby/babies, "But…maybe we could leave Engel with Felicia and Ludwig so she can stay with her friends. And we can have the whole cabin to ourselves. If it's ok with them."

"We don't mind at all, right Luddy?" asked Felicia looking up at her husband, holding his hand that was on her shoulder.

"Well…June would like to have another girl to play with at home," said Ludwig knowing if he said no his wife would hit him, she had been having angry mood swings lately.

"If you want we can take the twins while Felicia recovers after having her new litter. How many pups are you having _bruder_?" the male snow fairy lifting his wife's shirt and rubbing her tummy with a bunch of ice cube that were stuck together to help her keep the baby/babies happy.

"Four healthy pups, you?"

"Five little fairies, its why Maddie's having so much trouble keeping cool," replied Gilbert, "The spring really worked on her. Be right back, I'm going to talk to Engel about our plans."

He then kissed Maddie and went out to talk to his daughter.

"I'm only having one," piped up Alice patting her stomach, "I'm hoping for a little girl."

"Twins in this oven," said Lovina rubbing her stomach lovingly.

Fifteen minutes later Gilbert came in soaked, "The kids thought I need to cool off."

Everyone laughed.

_**IN THE HUMAN WORLD A FEW DAYS LATER…**_

Hercules, who as usual was in a wheelchair as a man who lost his leg in a war or an accident, was pushed into the café by Ivan.

"Hello gentlemen welcome to the Dream Café. Do you have any requests?" asked the hostess smiling at them.

Hercules looked around the pointed to Kikyo who was one of the girls available to have sit with costumers, "Her please miss."

"I heard about a lady named Amelia, I would like to sit and talk to her," said Ivan looking at the woman.

"I'm sorry but Amelia isn't on of our show room girls," replied the hostess, not looking really looking sorry, more like she wanted Ivan for herself, "But I am cutie."

Ivan mentally cursed, "Look tell her there's one hundred dollars in it for her pre hour if she sits and talks with me. And two hundred for you if you get her."

He dug out two hundred bills for the hostess which she snatched up and walked off stuffing the money down her bra. He took a seat and sure enough a few moments later an annoyed and slightly older Amelia came over with a tea set.

"Hello sir," she said pouring, not tea but coffee into the cups.

"Ivan, my name is Ivan," he said smiling at her.

Something about his smile made her heart flutter as she served him.

"Is there any reason why you asked for me?" she asked looking him over.

"You remind me of my wife a friend of mine saw you here the other day and thought you were her. Before you say anything, I _was _married. My wife went missing a week after coming home form the hospital with our four children," he told her, which technically wasn't a lie.

"Did you ever find her?" asked Amelia sipping her coffee.

Ivan shook his head, "My kids are four now."

They spent a few hours talking and Ivan showed her edited pictures of the kids, their supernatural attributes removed.

"They're so cute," she cooed.

"We celebrated their fourth birthday only a month ago. They keep begging me to take them to the amusement park this weekend," said Ivan hoping that Amelia would offer to come.

"Four kids is a lot to handle alone…I could come and help…" Amelia offered blushing.

Ivan mentally cheered, "It's a date then."

"What!? I didn't say it was a date!" she cried blushing more.

"No but your pretty blue eyes did," he answered kissing her hand.

"O-ok…" she said her heart pounding in her chest.

"How about I take you out to dinner tonight so we can talk more…say about seven?" he offered smiling.

"Sure…" she said after he handed her five hundred dollars.

"Wait this is too much I only talked with you for three hours," she said confused.

"The other two are for when we go to the amusement park. See you at seven, dress nice," he kissed her cheek and left with Hercules after paying for the drinks.

Amelia looked at a blushing Kikyo.

"What's with you?" she asked looking at her blushing friend.

Kikyo licked her lips, "That gentleman, Hercules…he asked me on a date…I said yes. He's a nice man even if he has only leg…"

"Good you can help me out for my date tonight. My best dress was in style twenty years ago, think you could… be my fairy godmother?" asked Amelia winking.

"You and that Once Upon A Time show," said Kikyo shaking her head, "Fine."

"Yay! And you only dislike it cause there are no Japanese fairy tales in it."

It turned out that Amelia's best dress was an ice blue spaghetti strap dress with a flowing skirt that had too many bows. Kikyo easily removed the straps and bows making it look like a whole new dress that went well with Amelia's blue high heeled shoes. Amelia loved it. Kikyo had on a more from fitting dress that was purple with black strap sandals. They met their dates at one of the fanciest restaurants in town.

"You look amazing Amelia," greeted Ivan kissing his dates hand.

Hercules smiled at Kikyo, "I'm glad you came."

Amelia spent more and more time with Ivan as well as her forgotten children and grew to love them all more and more, as for Kikyo she was falling in love too but that's another story. After seven month of dating it was now December.

"Amelia," Ivan asked her on the tenth of the month, all the girls in the café wearing red and green outfits, "The children and I were wondering if you would like to spend Christmas with us. What do you say?"

"To be honest…I've not had a real Christmas since I was five…before my sister vanished when we were thirteen," said Amelia, tucking her hair behind her ear, "But I do have some little gifts for the kids and it would be fun so…sure."

They both smiled at each other.

"Thank you, the children will be thrilled. They've taken a real liking to you," Ivan told her making her giggle.

"I like them too, they're sweet, but I can understand how hard it is to grow up with out a mother. I'm sure you did your best Ivan, but sometimes children just need a mom," Amelia told him squeezing his hand.

Ivan nodded in understanding. On the twentieth Ivan and the kids picked up Amelia in a van with a built in DVD player which was to A) keep the kids happy and B) keep Amelia from noticing when they crossed into the Demon World, it worked.

"Wow…what a huge place," Amelia said getting out of the van and pulling two of the kids out of their cat seats as Ivan pulled out the other two.

"Old family with a lot of money my dear," said Ivan placing Damien and Drysi down on the snow covered ground.

"Oh…I'm starting to think my gift might be shoddy to the kids," she said scratching the back of her head.

"Whatcha get us?!" asked all the kids at the same time making both adults laugh.

"I'm not telling," she told them waggling her finger.

Ivan smile, "Now lets get inside before someone gets frostbite and have some hot chocolate."

"Yay!" the children ran inside followed by the adults, none of them noticing the pair of angry, crazed cat like eyes watching them from the shadows.

TBC


	10. Chapter 9

Amelia sat in her bed in Ivan's guest room reading a book, in her favorite light blue pajamas, her hair tied back in a low ponytail. Suddenly the door opened to show an upset Drysi in her green and white long sleeve nightgown tugging along plush dog Amelia had one for her at the amusement park. She had won all four kids stuffed animals as a kind of late birthday present.

"I…had a bad dream," said the little girl sniffling, "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Sure sweetie," said Amelia moving the sheets for the little girl who climbed up, "But wouldn't you rather sleep with your daddy?"

"I didn't wanna wake him," she told the woman snuggling up, "You smell nice…"

Amelia smiled petting the smaller female's head as she fell back to sleep, turning off the light and drifting off to sleep herself. The next few days they worked on decorating the tree and house.

"Making paper chains is fun!" cheered Damien snipping red construction paper into strips.

"Yeah!" agreed Amanda doing the same with white paper, her stuffed bunny by her.

Viktor was sitting by Amelia handing her strips of paper and Drysi was in charge of green.

"We would make these in elementary school to count down the days until Christmas but these are for decoration," the woman explained as she stapled the rings of paper into a chain.

"Are we gonna put these on the tree?" asked Amanda looking up at her.

"If it's ok with Ivan, where is he anyways?"

"Papa's getting the tree and our family decorations," answered Viktor just as the door opened to show a big evergreen tree.

"Help please," came Ivan's voice from behind the tree.

After Amelia and the kids helped get the tree inside all six had a blast decorating the tree, the last thing to go up was the topper and the honor of putting it on went to Amelia. Ivan held Amelia's waist as she slipped the golden star onto the top.

"Wow…it's breathtaking…" Amelia whispered once the tree lights had been turned on.

"I like the paper ring chain, did you and the kids do that Amelia?" Ivan asked his amnesiac wife/girlfriend.

"We did Papa!" answered a grinning Damien, "Miss Amelia thought it would be a fun thing to do."

Oh how the children hated calling their mother Miss Amelia. They had been without her for over four years and it seemed their wait wasn't going to end anytime soon. They wanted her to remember, they wanted her to hold them…sure she did it now but her hugs were more cautious like she was afraid of them rejecting her. They wanted to be able to call her mommy and have her kiss any boo-boos they might get. That's what all four wanted more then anything else for Christmas. Their father could easily get them any item they wanted but it seemed he couldn't get Amelia to remember him or them. Sure it might be better if she didn't remember how he had raped her twice but there were good things too that she had to remember like finding her sister, making new friends, and of course the day they were born.

Outside in the snow the same pair of eyes watched them. The eyes of the son of an ex-noble cat demon. He had once had everything, a nice home, nice things, money, a beautiful werecat to be his bride. (AN: Werecats and Cat Demons are _not _the same thing. Just like werewolves and wolf demons are not the same) But that damned peasant-turned-king; Antonio had taken it all away. Antonio was enraged when he heard that said ex-nobles had been plotting with the Angels to get rid of Ivan and Francis; the Incubus and Vampire kings. In return for their help the Angels had promised to get rid of Antonio and his family and put things right again but when Ivan found out what had happened to his beloved wife things went array.

The Haloed Angels were defeated and sent to another dimension and the ex-nobles had been banished to a distant land that had ok soil and nothing of value in the ground for them to win their way back into nobility, they were given livestock, seeds and tools then left there. It had taken him ages to build a boat and get back to the mainland. There he had heard rumors that the Lilith; Amelia, had been found her memories gone, if he could kill her or get rid of one Ivan's brats he would be a king to his fellow outcasts. Apparently Ivan had sent all his servants away for the holiday that meant no guards, all he had to do was wait…

"Coats?" Amelia asked the four children lined up before her, Ivan busy with paperwork.

"Check!" the quads chimed.

"Scarves?"

"Check!"

"Waterproof insulated pants?"

"Check!"

"Hats?"

"Check!"

"Mittens?"

"Check!"

"Snow boots?"

"Check!"

"Ready to play in the snow?" Amelia asked opening the door to the garden not knowing of the cat demon that laid in wait.

"Big check!" cheered the children running out with a laughing Amelia following them.

They frolicked in the snow and even played a little hide-and-seek, which was he struck. He grabbed Amanda making her scream.

"Silence child!" he ordered before a snow ball hit him in the face making him drop her.

The blond girl ran over to her siblings who were all standing behind Amelia who still had bits of snow of her red mittens and an angry look on her face her bangs tucked into her red hat, her red snowflake patterned scarf blew in the wind showing her green turtle neck and her necklace.

"I dunno who or what you are but I'm not gonna let you hurt these kids!" she said, shielding them with her arms.

The cat demon leapt at her, its claws snagging her necklace and breaking it's chain since he miscalculated the distance. When he came around for a second pass she smacked him into with her wing, her blue pants and white jacket torn by her wings and tail. His head slumped forward meaning he was knocked out just as Ivan, having sensed her power from his office, arrived.

"Amelia?" he whispered hopefully and got a punch in the face.

The kids winced, still disguised.

"That was for taking so long to get down here," she then kissed him on the lips, "And that was for staying loyal to me for so long."

She then knelt down and opened her arms for her children.

"Mommy!" the four cried tackle hugging her.

"My babies…my sweet little ones," she whispered kissing their foreheads.

Ivan called the police over to get rid of the crazed attacker and took his family inside.

"I missed you so much Amelia, I never stopped looking for you," he told her that night once the kids were in bed.

Amelia smiled, "That means a lot to me."

On Christmas day the children loved their gifts from their mother: Drysi got a Monster High Draculaura doll, Amanda got a monster high doll too but hers was Clawdeen Wolf. Damien was given a Toy Story talking Woody while his brother got Buzz Lightyear, their first Christmas presents form their mom. But to them the best present was finally having their mother back for good.

The end…or just the beginning?

* * *

This is the start of a series. Each will be about one of the girls and their lives as the wives of demons inculding Kikyo. Thank you for reading!


End file.
